releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie
Annie is a witch from the Kingdom of Wolfheart. She escaped from the Kingdom of Dawn, together with Yorko and three other witches from Wolfheart, to the Kingdom of Graycastle. Appearance Personality Annie was a kind and helpful young woman. After experiencing betrayal at the hands of the Bloodfang Association, Annie has become more skeptical of people she comes across. Background Annie used to live in a remote village to the northwest of the Kingdom of Wolfheart. When her identity as a witch was exposed, she had to continuously escape toward the east and traveled almost half of the entire Kingdom of Wolfheart.Chapter 693 After hearing of the Bloodfang Association in Graystone Stronghold, she together with Iffy and three other witches, went searching for it. After leaving Graystone Stronghold, they had been intercepted by the church, so they had decided to act separately. Three days and nights later, she bumped into Iffy while the others were totally out of contact. During their journey, Annie would always take care of Iffy and reassure her. Eventually the Judgement Army found them while they were resting. They had tried to escape, but fortunately for them, the Bloodfang Association showed up and killed all the Judgement Army soldiers. After that, one of them walked towards them and asked them to show her their abilities. Since Annie was not suited to be a combat witch with her ability, she was rejected and sent to another witch association.Chapter 536 It was later revealed that Skyflare, under Heidi's orders,Chapter 589 had never sent her to another witch association, but actually gave her to the nobles as a slave as part of a trade deal going on between the two parties.Chapter 597 She had managed to escape and eventually settled down in the suburbs of the Wolfheart City and lived at Amy's place.Chapter 673 When the church army attacked Wolfheart City and threw a large number of bodies infected by the demonic plague into the city, Annie and Amy ended up being infected, but survived thanks to Hero's treatment.Chapter 672 When Wolfheart City fell, she had noticed the curious behavior of the Judgement Army soldiers and followed them. She discovered Hero being provided with food and clothes by them for a period of time, until their army returned to Hermes and they had to bid Hero farewell. Before they departed, she saw all the Judgement Warriors who had been imprisoned expressed their gratitude to Hero. Several months later they met Broken Sword, who at the time was caught by the church believers who garrisoned there and was to be sent to Holy City. After Annie had ambushed the unit who was escorting her and thus saving Broken Sword, they had to leave as the church had intensified their searching operation by several times, and they had nowhere to hide. So they joined refugees and left Wolfheart. They went all the way to the south until finally settling down in an orphanage in the city of Glow. Chronology Annie first appeared to help save Amy. Powers & Abilities Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. Awakening Heat Generation: She can increase the temperature of her palms, as hot as a torch.Chapter 729 With her ability, she could set branches and sticks on fire and cook food as well. Adulthood Superior Heat Generation: After entering her adulthood and her ability had consolidated, she could heat up ironware until it glowed red. In addition to ironware, she could also melt lead and bronze. Relationships Iffy Annie escaped together with Iffy from the Church. She treated the younger witch well and cared for her until the pair made contact with the Bloodfang Association. Yorko Amy Hero Broken Sword No. 76 / Phyllis Witch Union Trivia * While she appeared for the first time in Chapter 536 as a flashback/dream, her official appearance in the story is in Chapter 653. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Union Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:City of Neverwinter